Περηφάνια & Προκατάληψη
by XxPersephone
Summary: Από το μυθιστόρημα της διάσημου συγγραφέως Jane Austen, με τους χαρακτήρες του Bleach... πόνος, υπερηφάνεια, προκατάληψη, παθός... μπορεί μια σχέση να αναπτυχθεί σε τέτοιες συνθήκες;


Pride and Prejudice

Ichigo and Rukia

© Bleach

Story: Vatraxaki

Original Story: Jane Austen

Kefalaia 1-7

Περηφάνια και Προκατάληψη

Κεφάλαιο 1ο

Ένας άντρας θεωρείται επιτυχημένος όταν έχει φήμη, περιουσία και μια καλή σύζηγο στο πλάι του. Τα χαρακτηριστικά της καλής συζύγου ποικίλλουν. Όμως, εάν θα μπορούσε κανείς να τα συνοψίσει σε τρείς λέξεις, πιθανότερα θα χρησιμοποιούσε: όμορφη, γλυκεία και με όσο το δυνατόν λιγότερη ευφυΐα. Κανείς δεν εκτιμά τις γυναίκες με κοφτερό μυαλό, οι οποίες μπορούν εύκολα να φέρουν αντίλογο στις απόψες του συζήγου τους.

Ο κύριος Kuchiki Byakuya είχε διαφορετική άποψη πάνω στο θέμα. Δεν τον εντυπωσίαζαν οι κουτές γυναίκες, γι' αυτό και παντρέυτηκε –δυστηχώς- μια έξυπνη γυναίκα.

«Byakuya-sama, μάθατε ότι νοικιάστηκε Νέδερφιλντ Πάρκ;» Του είπε μια μέρα.

Ο κ. Byakuya είπε πως δεν είχε ιδέα για το γεγονός.

«Πραγματικά, πριν από λίγο ήταν εδώ η κ. Unohana και με ενημέρωσε. » Έκανε μια μικρή παύση, όμως ο σύζηγός της γνώριζε ότι είχε άλλες προθέσεις κατά νου. «Και από ότι έμαθα είναι πολύ ευκατάστατος ο νεαρός κύριος που το αγόρασε.»

Ο κ. Byakuya δεν αποκρίθηκε

«Δεν θέλετε να μάθετε ποιος είναι;» Ρώτησε η κ. Hisana

«Αφού θα μου το πείτε εσείς, γιατί να σας κουράζω περεταίρω αγαπητή μου» Απάντησε με το συνηθισμένο μονότονο τόνο του, χωρίς να αφήνει τα μάτια του από το βιβλίο που διάβαζε.

Αυτό ήταν υπέρ αρκετό για την κ. Hisana

«Μου είπε ότι είναι ένας πολύ οικονομικά ευκατάστατος νεαρός από το βορρά της Αγγλίας, ο οποίος κατέβηκε εδώ με ένα τέθριππό την Δευτέρα για να δεί το χώρο. Ήταν κατενθουσιασμένος τόσο πολύ ώστε συμφώνησε κατευθείαν για την αγορά του με την κ. Nel. Σύμφωνα με την κ. Unohana θα έχει εγκτασταθεί εδώ μέχρι τις αρχές Σεπτεμβριού και το προσωπικό λέει πως θα έρθει εδώ στο τέλος της εβδομάδας. »

«Δεν μου είπατε το όνομά του»

«Κ. Ishida»

«Έγγαμος ή άγαμος» Αν και γνώριζε ήδη την απάντηση, όπως και την τροπή της συζήτησης.

«Μα φυσικά και άγαμος, αλλιώς γιατί να το συζητούσα με εσάς; Σκεφτείτε τη καλή τύχη που θα ήταν για τις αξιολάτρευτες κόρες μας. Νέος, όμορφος και με τέσσερεις πέντε χιλιάδες το χρόνο.»

«Και τι σχέση έχουν αυτά με τις κόρες μας; Και καταλαβαίνω ότι είναι πλούσιος αλλά το γεγονός ότι είναι όμορφος από πού το συμπεράνατε;" Ρώτησε με ένα ελαφρώς ειρωνικό τόνο ο κ. Kuchiki αν και βέβαια όλοι γνώριζαν την αδυναμία- ή καλύτερα λατρεία- που έτρεφε βαθύτατα για τη σύζηγό του.

«Νομίζω ότι γνωρίζετε πολύ καλά τι σχέση έχουν με τις κόρες μας. Γι' αυτό θα σας παρακαλούσα να τον τιμήσετε με την επίσκεψη σας όταν εγκατασταθεί»

«Λυπάμαι αλλά δεν πρόκειται να κάνω κάτι τέτοιο» Δήλωσε με τον συνηθισμένο υπεροπτικό τόνο στην φωνή του όπου τόσο είχε ταυτήσει το όνομα Kuchiki με τη λέξη υπερηφάνεια. «Οι κόρες μου δεν είναι ούτε προς πώληση αλλά ούτε προς παζάρεμα»

«Με όλο το σεβασμό αλλά νομίζω ότι υπερβάλετε Byakuya-sama» Επέμεινε με αποφασιστηκότητα «Απλά σαν καλή μητέρα εξασφαλίζω ένα καλόν μέλλον για τις κόρες μου, οι οποίες με την ομορφια τους μπορούν σίγουρα να το αποκτήσουν με λίγη βοήθεια.»

«Όχι μόνο οι κόρες είναι όμορφες αλλά και η σύζηγός μου είναι εκθαμβωτική. Γι' αυτό προσέξετε μην θελήσει εσάς ο κ.Ishida»

«Εκτιμώ βαθύτατα το σχόλιο σας Byakuya-sama όμως τα χρόνια όπου υπήρξα και εγώ όμορφη έχουν περάσει για μένα και αυτά με βοήθησαν ώστε να έχω εσάς στο πλάι μου» Για μια στιγμή η σύζηγος του κοίταξε στο πλάι αποφεύγοντας την ματιά του.

«Πάντα σας θεωρούσα αξιολάτρευτη όταν κοκκινίζατε» Την κοίταξε με ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του. Κάτι πολύ σπάνιο για ένα άντρα σαν αυτόν, ο οποίος έπνεε το φόβο και το σεβασμό σε όλους γύρω του. Όμως, η οικογένειά του ήταν το ευαίσθητο σημείο της καρδιάς του, για το οποίο θυσίαζε κυριολεκτικά τη ζωή του.

«Έχετε ένα εκπληκτικό χάρισμα στο να μου αποσπάτε την προσοχή» Είπε πιο σοβαρά αυτή τη φορά κοιτώντας τον συζηγό της στα μάτια

«Καλή μου όταν έχετε βάλει κάτι στο μυαλό σας είναι αδύνατον κάποιος να σας αποσπάσει την προσοχή από αυτό και να σας αποπροσανατολίσει»

«Και όμως τα καταφέρνετε μια χαρά. Για να επιστρέψουμε σε αυτό που σας έλεγα πρωτύτερα, πιστεύω πως δεν θα έβλαπτε κανένα εάν τον επισκεπτόσαταν»

«Δεν βλέπω το λόγο»

«Σας παρακαλώ μην γίνεστε τόσο κουραστικός» 'Εβαλε τα χέρια στη λυγνή μέση της εμφανώς συγχησμένη από την δύστροπη συμπεριφορά του άντρα της «Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα θελήσει να κάνει γυναίκα του κάποια από τις κόρες μας.»

«Τότε πείτε μου σας παρακαλώ με πια δικαιολογία θα μπορούσα εγω να το έκανα αυτό;Θαρρώ πως θα ήταν πολύ καλύτερα εάν πηγαίνατε με τις κόρες μας εσείς η ίδια και τον επισκεπτόσασταν. Φυσικά, θα ήταν ακόμα καλύτερα εάν αποφασίζατε να τις στείλετε μόνες τους, καθώς σας έχω ήδη εκφράσει τις ανυσηχίες μου, οι οποίες μου προκαλούνται λόγω της ομορφιάς σας»

«Με κολακεύετε αλλά νόμίζω ότι πρέπει να πάτε να τον δείτε όταν έρθει»

«Η υποσχεσή μου πάνω σε αυτή σας την επιθυμία μάλλον θα ήταν αβέβαιη»

«Πραγματικά στιγμές σαν και αυτές κάνετε μεγάλο κακό στα νεύρα και την ψυχολογία μου. Μα σκεφτείτε τη εξασφάλιση για κάποια από τις κόρες μας θα αποτελούσε αυτός ο γάμος. Ακόμα, θα ήταν αδύνατο να τον επισκεφτούμε εμείς χωρίς να έχει προηγηθεί η δική σας επίσκεψη»

«Εάν είναι πραγματικά τόσο αξιότιμος νεαρός μπορώ να προσφέρω γραπτά την συγκατάθεσή μου για το γάμο όποιας κόρης και αν επιλέξει» Για μια στιγμή σκέφτηκε και πρόσθεσε «Όπως και μια επιστολή όπου θα του γράφω κάποια θετικά σχόλια για την Rukia μου» Ένα αμυδρό χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη και φώτισε όλο το πρόσωπό του στην αναφορά της πολύαγαπημένης κόρης του.

«Θα επιθυμούσα να μην κάνατε κάτι τέτοιο. Η Rukia μας δεν θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί καλύτερη από της αδερφές της, για να μην αναφερθώ στο γεγονός ότι δεν είναι ούτε κατά το ήμισυ τόσο ωραία όσο η Orihime ούτε και τόσο καλήγνωμη όσο η Nanao. Όμως ήταν πάντα η αδυναμία σας»

«Δεν μπορώ να το αρνηθώ καθώς πάντα πίστευα ότι έχει προσόντα δυσεύρετα και πολύτιμα. Όπως είναι φυσιολογικό όλες οι νεαρές κοπέλες έχουν ένα χαρακτήρα ανόητο, ονειροπαρμένο όμως η Rukia είναι πιο ξύπνια, πιο θαραλέα από τις άλλες με χαρακτήρα ελεύθερο και ανεξάρτητο όμοιο με αετού.» Το καμάρι στη φωνή του κ. Byakuya δεν κρύβονταν.

«Κακολογείτε τις ίδιες σας τις κόρες κ. Byakuya; Δεν το περίμενα από εσάς. Δεν λυπάστε τα καημένα τα νεύρα μου; Δεν καταλαβαίνετε τι περνώ…»

«Ελπίζω να το ξεπεράσετε γρήγορα και να ζείσετε για να δείτε όχι έναν αλλά είκοσι γαμπρούς με τέσσερεις χιλιάδες το χρόνο.»

«Και να υπήρχαν είκοσι είμαι βέβαιη ότι κανένα από αυτούς δεν θα πηγαίνατε να δείτε.» Είπε με έναν αναστεναγμό

«Σας υπόσχομαι ότι εάν εμφανίζονταν στην περιοχή μας είκοσι νεαροί με τέτοια οικονομική κατάσταση, εγώ προσωπικά θα πήγαινα να τους δω ένα προς ένα.» Σχολίασε ειρωνικά κάτι που εξόργισε την κ. Hisana ακόμα περισσότερο.

Ούτε η γυναίκα του δεν ήταν σίγουρη για το χαρακτήρα του συζήγου της. Καθώς εκείνη είχε μια δυναμική προσωπικότητα όπου χαρακτηρίζονταν από πονηριά αλλά ταυτόχρονα και άπλετη ευσπλαχνία, ο κ. Byakuya ήταν άντρας με ευστροφία, ειρωνικότητα ή τάση απαξιωτικής συμπεριφοράς σε ότι θεωρούσε κατώτερο από εκείνον, και γενικότερα είχε χαρακτήρα ιδιότροπο, κάτι το οποίο δεν τον έκανε ιδιαίτερα αρεστό στο περίγυρό του. Πάντοτε όλοι απορούσαν γιατί η σύζηγός του τον θαύμαζε τόσο πολύ. Κανείς δεν ήξερε πως την είχε σώσει από μια ζωή εξαθλίωσης και φτώχειας, κανείς δεν γνώριζε ούτε και έβλεπε τον ιππότη που φάνταζε στα μάτια της κ. Hisana. Είχαν περάσει είκοσι τέσσερα χρόνια από το γάμο τους και όμως ο έρωτας ήταν χαραγμένος ανεξύτηλα θα πίστευε κανείς στα πρόσωπά τους. Με βασικά εφόδεια την αγάπη και το σεβασμό ανάθρεψαν και τις κόρες τους. Όνειρο ζωής για την σύζηγό του ήταν να δει παντρεμένες τις κόρες της…

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2ο

Από τους πρώτους εάν όχι ο πρώτος επισκέπτης του κ. Ishida ήταν ο αξιότιμος Kuchiki. Δεν ήταν κάτι ευχάριστο για τον ίδιο αλλά ήθελε να εκπληρώσει την επιθυμία της γυναίκας του, ασχέτως αν εκείνη άργησε πολύ να το μάθει. Η άποψη που σχημάτισε για το νεαρό ήταν πολύ θετική, κάτι σπάνιο για τον κ. Byakuya καθώς τα κριτήρια για να θεωρήσει κάποιον νέο ότι έχει επίπεδο, ήταν πολύ αυστηρά. Βάση της απόψεώς του, ήταν ένας συγκρατημένος με καλούς –αν όχι άριστους- τρόπους και συμπεριφορά, διακρίνοντάς τον ένα πνεύμα ευστροφίας και μια ευχάριστη και διακριτική αίσθηση χιούμορ. Η αλήθεια πίσω από τη επίσκεψή του ήταν για να κρίνει κατά πόσο ήταν ικανός να κάνει ευτυχισμένη κάποια από τις κόρες του. Και προς έκπληξή του ο νεαρός Uruy Ishida εκπλήρωνε όλες τις απαιτήσεις του.

Φυσικά, η σύζηγός του δεν ήταν ενημερωμένη για την όχι και τόσο ξαφνική επίσκεψη που έκανε, καθώς ο ίδιος το είχε προ πολλού αποφασίσει, ασχέτως εάν την διαβεβαίωνε συνεχώς ότι δεν είχε καμία διάθεση να τον επισκεφθεί. Το γεγονός απεκαλύφθη ως εξής… Ένα πρωινό όπου παρατηρούσε τη κόρη του να φτιάχνει το καπέλο της μπροστά στο καθρέφτη, σχολίασε:

«Ελπίζω να αρέσει στον κ. Ishida»

«Πόσο όμως λυπάστε που οι κόρες μας δεν θα έχουν ποτέ την ευκαιρία να τον γνωρίσουν» Είπε με ένα τόνο πικρίας και ειρωνίας η κ. Hisana «Και εσείς φροντίσατε να συμβεί αυτό βεβαίως»

«Μην ξεχνάτε μητέρα, ότι μας υποσχέθηκε η κ. Unohana να μας τον γνωρίσει σε μια από τις συγκεντρώσεις που θα γίνουν» Είπε η Rukia προσπαθώντας μάταια να καθυσηχάσει την μητέρα της.

«Μην πιστεύεις όσα λέει εκείνη, είμαι σίγουρη πως και αν είχε την ευκαιρία δεν θα μας έδινε τέτοια ευκαιρία. Θεωρώ πως είναι γυναίκα πονηρή, αδίστακτη η οποία για να εξασφαλίσει τις κόρες της δεν χαρακτηρίζετε καθόλου από ηθικούς φραγμούς. Δεν την εκτιμώ καθόλου» Φανερά εκνευρισμένη αναστέναξε

«Χαίρομαι που συμφωνούμε σε αυτό το θέμα, και παρατηρώ ότι δεν επαναπαύεστε για βοήθεια σ' αυτήν»

Θέλοντας να αφήσει ασχολίαστα τα λόγια του συζύγου της, ξέσπασε ένα μέρος του θυμού της σε μια από τις κόρες της.

«Για όνομα το Θεού Momo, σταμάτα να βήχεις έτσι. Θα μπορούσες να είχες τρομάξει ένα λόχο με τον απρεπή τρόπο που βήχεις»

«Πραγματικά βήχεις πολύ δυνατά και στις πιο ακατάλληλες στιγμές» Σχολίασε ο πατέρας της

«Συγνώμη αλλά δεν το καθορίζω» Είπε ντροπαλά και με φωνή που έτρεμε από ένα κάρμα θυμού και στενοχώριας εξαιτίας της άδικης παρατήρησης που είχε αποκομήσει και από τους δυο της τους γονείς.

«Πότε είναι ο επόμενος χορός σου Rukia» Ρώτησε ο πατέρας της με το συνήθες μονότονο και αυστηρό τόνο του.

«Σε μια εβδομάδα από σήμερα» Αποκρίθηκε η κοπέλα

«Ακριβώς. Και η κ. Unohana επιστρέφει τότε ακριβώς, που σημαίνει ότι δεν θα μπορει να μας τον συστήσει αφού ούτε η ίδια δεν θα το ξέρει. »

«Μα αυτά τότε είναι καλά νέα επειδή εσείς θα βρίσκεστε σε πιο πλεονεκτική θέση.»

«Πρέπει να παραδεχτώ Byakuya-sama ότι δεν εκτιμώ το βασανιστήριο που μου επιβάλετε. Δεν γνωρίζω το κ. Ishida οπότε αδυνατό να καταλάβω πως είμαι εγώ σε πλεονεκτηκότερη θέση»

«Η φρόνηση σας είναι αξιοθαύμαστη. Και εγώ πιστεύω ότι κανένας δεν μπορεί να γνωρίσει πραγματικά κάποιον σε ένα διάστημα μιας εβδομάδας. Όμως, εάν εμείς δεν τον γνωρίσουμε θα βρεθεί κάποιος άλλος, και δεν θα ήταν άδικο αν δεν δίναμε μια ευκαιρία και στην κ. Unohana να τον γνωρίσει στις κοπέλες της επίσης; Αν βέβαια δεν θέλετε να το κάνετε εσείς θα το κάνω εγω αναγκαστικά»

«Σας παρακαλώ κ. Kuchiki σταματήστε αυτές τις ανοησίες» Τα μάτια της συζήγου του γυάλιζαν από θυμό

«Αλήθεια πιστεύτε ότι τέτοιου είδους γνωριμίες είναι ανοησίες; Κρίμα, αν το ήξερα αυτό το πρωί δεν θα πήγαινα να γνωρίσω τον κ.Ishida»

Η ησυχία που επικράτησε αποδείκνυε την έκπληξη όλων των μελών της οικογένειας. Βέβαια, δεν κράτησε πολύ αφού η κ. Hisana ξεφώνησε χαρούμενη από τα νέα, ισχυριζόμενη πως εκείνη γνώριζε ότι ο άντρας της θα της έκανε τη χάρη. Ο σύζηγος της, επειδή δεν του άρεσαν οι συγκεκριμένες εκρήξεις χαράς και ενθουσιασμού, αποφάσισε να πάει στο γραφείο του να μελετήσει.

«Nanao έχω ένα προαίσθημα ότι θα είσαι η πρώτη που θα επιλέξει για να χορέψει»

«Μητέρα ελπίζω γιατί από τις περιγραφές σας ακούγεται πολύ ευγενικός.» Είπε με ένα χαμόγελο σιγουριάς.

Στη συνέχεια άρχισαν να συζητούν σχετικά με τη τροπή της συζητήσεως που θα έκανε ο πατέρας τους με το νεαρό. Η Rukia χαμογέλασε βλέποντας τον ενθουσιασμό των αδερφών της αλλά εκείνη δεν ενδιαφερόνταν για τα θέματα τα οποία συζητούνταν, για αυτό επέλεξε να βγει για μια βόλτα στο κήπο. Ένας τυπικός με καλούς τρόπους νέος δεν ήταν το πρότυπο συζήγου που είχε στο νου της, όμως για ακρίβεια δεν είχε ακόμα οραματιστεί ενά συγκεκριμένο πρότυπο, και ούτε ήλπιζε ότι θα το βρεί σύντομα.

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3ο

Οι ερωτήσεις για μια μικρή έστω περιγραφή του νεαρού κυριού ήταν καταιγιστικές και ο κ. Kuchiki δεν είχε διάθεση να ικανοποιήσει ή ακόμα χειρότερα να τροφοδοτήσει με περισσότερες ερωτήσεις την περιέργεια των γυναικών του, αργά ή γρήγορα θα έβγαζαν μόνες τους συμπεράσματα. Έτσι αναγκάστηκαν να μάθουν περισσότερες πληροφορίες από δευτερεύον πηγή, την κ. Jackie, η οποία έδωσε μια αρκετά ευνοική και λεπτομερής περιγραφή για τον κ. Uruy. Έξυπνος, όμορφος, ευχάριστος στη συζήτηση και ευγενικός ήταν κάποια από τα επίθετα που επέλεξε για να περιγράψει τον νέο μια δύστροπη γυναίκα. Ακόμα, ενημέρωσε τη κυρία και τις δεσποινίδες πως σκόπευε ο νεαρός να παρεβρεθεί στη συγκέντρωση που θα γινόνταν προσεχώς, φέρνοντας μαζί του πολλούς από τους φίλους του. Αυτό έδωσε περισσότερες ελπίδες στις κοπέλες, δίνοντάς τους το έναυσμα να φαντάζονται πόσο ρομαντικά θα μπορούσε να ξεκινήσει γι' αυτές η σχέση τους με τον εν λόγω νέο. Ένας χωρός, κάποια κολακευτικά λόγια ίσως και κάποια πρόσκληση για κάποια συνάντηση ήταν τα όνειρα σχεδών όλων των αδερφών.

Λίγες μέρες μετά την επίσκεψη του κ.Byakuya στον κ. Ishida, αποφάσισε να ανταποδώσει το καλωσορισμά του και να πάει στην οικία των Kuchiki, όπου και έκανε ένα δεκάλεπτο διάλογο με το κ.Byakuya. Είχε πάει με την ελπίδα ότι θα συναντούσε και τις ξακουστές για την ομορφιά τους κόρες του, όμως είδε μόνο το πατέρα τους. Ήταν αναμενόμενη η πρόσκληση της κ. Kuchiki για γεύμα –έχοντας ήδη οραματιστεί ένα πλήθος γευμάτων που θα πρόσφερε- την οποία αρνήθηκε ο νεαρός λόγω υποχρεώσεων στη πόλη. Τότε ο πανικός άρχισε να τη κατακλύει καθώς αρνητικές σκέψεις γέμιζαν το μυαλό της. Οι φόβοι της αφορούσαν μήπως ο νεαρός τελικά δεν αποφάσιζε να εγκατασταθεί στην περιοχή τους και για αυτό έψαχνε και άλλες εναλλακτικές λύσεις. Όμως, η κ.Jackie την καθησύχασε λέγοντας πως ο πιο πιθανός και μοναδικός λόγος του ταξιδιού του ήταν για να συγκεντρώση την παρέα που θα προσκαλούσε για τη συγκέντρωση. Σύμφωνα με πληροφορίες θα έρχονταν μαζί του δώδεκα κυρίες και επτά κύριοι, στη συνέχεια απολαλύφθηκε ότι τελικά θα έρχονταν οι πέντε αδερφές του με τη μία ξαδέρφη του και κάποιοι φίλοι του. Εν τέλει εμφανίστηκε στην αίθουσα της δεξίωσης με τις δυο αδερφές του, τον σύζηγο της μεγαλύτερης και έναν νεαρό φίλο του.

Όσα είχαν ακουστεί για τον κ. Ishida προφανώς τον αδικούσαν, καθώς από πολλές κυρίες τα μπλε μάτια του με τα μαύρα γυαλιστερά μαλλιά του, τον έκαναν απλά πανέμορφο. Όμως, η συμπεριφορά του και ο τρόπος που φέρονταν στις κυρίες, δείχνοντας τον αμέριστο σεβασμό σε κάθε μία από αυτές, σε συνδιασμό9 με την ευχάριστη φυσιογνωμία του, τον έκαναν το τέλειο σύζηγο. Οι αδερφές του ήταν καλοντυμένες με πολύ γούστο και γενικότερα πανέμορφες. Ο σύζηγος της μεγαλύτερης αδερφής του, αν και είχε κάποια σημάδια στο μάτι του, θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί πολύ εμφανίσημος και προστατευτικός προς τις γυναίκες που συνόδευε. Η προσοχή όλων είχε στραφεί προς ένα νεαρό κύριο, τόσο ευπαρουσίαστο όσο κανένα άλλο στο χώρο. Ο κ. Kurosaki –ο στενός φίλος του κ. Ishida- τράβαγε τη προσοχή σαν μαγνήτης, γεγονός που ίσως οφειλόνταν στα έντονα πορτοκαλί μαλλιά του που στόλιζαν ένα πανέμορφο πρόσωπο. Ψιλός, με λιγνό σώμα και γερή κορμοστασιά έχοντας γενικότερα ένα αριστοκρατικό και συνάμα επαναστατικό αέρα να το περιβάλλει, κέντρισε το ενδιαφέρον πολλών γυναικών. Όταν βέβαια μαθέυτηκε ότι ετησίως εισπράττει δέκα χιλιάδες, πολλά κορίτσια βρήκαν στο πρόσωπό του έναν ακόμη τέλειο σύζηγο. Οι άντρες θα έλεγαν ότι πρόκειται για πολύ κομψό άντρα, οι γυναίκες θεωρούσαν ότι σε ομορφιά ξεπερνούσε το φίλο του. Όλα αυτά τα αισθήματα ανατράπηκαν και άλλαξαν πολύ γρήγορα, όταν έγινε κατανοητός σε όλους ο χαρακτήρας του κ. Kurosaki. Υπερόπτης, φαντασμένος ήταν τα πιο ευνοικά σχόλια που ακούγονταν σε λίγο στην αίθουσα. Κανένας δεν ήθελε να βρίσκετε για πολύ ώρα κοντά του –όχι βεβαίως ότι τους μιλούσε- αλλά μόνο η αίσθηση ή και το υποτιμητικό βλέμα του δημιουργούσαν μια αίσθηση αποστροφής, απέχθειας και φυγής για όποιον βρίσκονταν κοντά του. Η πιο θερμή υποστηρίκτρια αυτών των σχολίων ήταν η κ. Kuchiki, η οποία είχε γίνει έξαλλη με την αγενή συμπεριφορά του προς σε μια από τις κόρες της.

Η Rukia επειδή δεν είχε συνοδό για δύο χορούς προτίμησε να κάτσει μόνη της σε μια καρέκλα παρατηρώντας τα διάφορα ζευγάρια που χόρευαν. Λίγο πιο πέρα ήταν ο κ. Kurosaki ο οποίος απέφευγε να χορέψει με οποιαδήποτε άλλη κοπέλα εκτός από τις αδερφές του κ. Ishida και περιστασιακά αντάλλασε μια κουβέντα με κάποιο άτομο από την παρέα του. Γενικότερα, ήταν αμίλητος και ψυχρός. Ο κ.Ishida αποδείχθηκε εξαιρετικός χορευτής, και το πιο ιδανικό άτομο για τέτοιου είδους συγκεντρώσης. Παραπονιώνταν όταν τελίωνε κάποιος χορός και έδωσε την υπόσχεση να οργανώσει και αυτός κάτι παρόμοιο στο Νεδερφιλντ.

Όταν είδε το φίλο του να μην συμμετέχει σε κανένα από τους χορούς προσπάθησε να τον πείσει να κινητοποιηθεί.

«Εισαι πραγματικά πολύ δύσκολος Kurosaki γι' αυτό σταμάτα να στέκεσαι εκεί σαν ηλίθιος. Πραγματικά δεν έχω ξαναδεί τόσο ευχάριστες και χαριτωμένες κοπέλες, και αντί να βρείς μια συνοδό και να διασκεδάσεις κάθεσαι μόνος σου.»

«Η πιο ωραία κοπέλα στο χώρο τυγχαίνει να χορεύει μαζί σου» Αναφέρθηκε στην Orihime Kuchiki

«Πραγματικά είναι η πιο όμορφη και καλοσυνάτη κοπέλα που έχω γνρίσει ποτέ. Όμως, από ότι βλέπω μια από τις αδερφές της κάθεται ακριβώς από πίσω σου. Και πρέπει να παραδεχτώ πως είναι πολύ γοητευτική» Ο κ. Kurosaki κοίταξε στιγμιαία την νεαρή κοπέλα, συναντώντας τα ξεχωριστά μοβ μάτια της και αγνοώντας πλήρως το εκθαμβωτικό βλέμμα της. Ανεπηρέαστος και εντελώς ψυχρά και αδιάφορα δήλωσε

«Υποφερτή είναι, όχι κάτι το ιδιαίτερο ούτε καν του γούστου μου. Δεν έχω σκοπό να χορέψω με μια κοπέλα, την οποία κανένας κύριος δεν διάλεξε για να χορέψει. Απόλαυσε την παρέα και τα χαμόγελα της συντροφιάς σου και άσε εμένα γιατί χάνεις άδικα τον χρόνο σου.»

Ο κ.Ishida ακολούθησε την συμβουλή του φίλου του και πήγε πίσω στην Orihime, η οποία τον περίμενε με ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο στα καλοσχηματισμένα χείλη της. Όσο για την αδερφή της, διηγήθηκε το γεγονός στις φίλες της, με το δικό της χιουμοριστικό τρόπο δείχνωντας να μην την ενοχλούν καθόλου οι προσβολές από τον κ. Kurosaki.

Η βραδιά κατά τα άλλα κύλισε όμορφα για όλους. Η μητέρα των κοριτσιών δεν θα μπορούσε να ήταν πιο χαρούμενη βλέποντας την ιδιαίτερη προσοχή του νεαρού κυρίου προς την όμορφη κόρη της. Η ίδια η Orihime φαινόνταν γοητευμένη από τον κ. Ishida ακόμα και αν δεν το παραδεχόνταν. Και οι υπόλοιπες αδερφές δεν έμειναν χωρίς καβαλιέρο για ούτε μια στιγμή. Επιστρέφοντας σπίτι, βρήκαν το πατέρα ξύπνιο, γεγονός που σήμαινε ή ότι διάβαζε κάποιο ενδιαφέρον βιβλίο είτε ότι είχε περιέργεια να μάθει την εξέλιξη μιας τόσο προσδωκόμενης βραδιάς. Εννοείται πως η σύζηγος του περιέγραψε με κάθε λεπτομέρεια όσα έγιναν χωρίς να παραλείψει να αναφέρει το ενδιαφέρον που διαπίστωσε μεταξύ του νεαρού κυρίου προς την κόρη του.

«Και χόρεψε δύο φορές με την γλυκειά μας. Ήταν η μοναδική κοπέλα που τον εντυπωσίασε τόσο πολύ, αχ δεν είναι υπέροχο. Πραγματικά πρόκειται για έναν πολύ κομψό νέο, με ωραία παρουσία και άριστους τρόπους. Όμως και οι αδελφές του ήταν πανέμορφες, τόσο ωραία ντυμένες, τα φορέματα τις κολάκευαν απίστευτα.»

Ο συζηγός της εξηγώντας πως δεν ενδιαφέρεται για θέματα μόδας, ανακοίνωσε ότι θα αποσυρθεί για τη νύχτα. Εκείνη τη στιγμή με ταραγμένο ύφος, η γυναίκα του περιέγραψε την σκληρή συμπεριφορά του κ. Kurosaki προς την κόρη τους Rukia.

«Υπερόπτης, άξεστος χωρίς τρόπους, το άκρος αντίθετο από τον φίλο του. Κανένας στο δωμάτιο δεν συμπαθούσε τον σκληρό και άδειο αυτόν άνθρωπο. Με πιο δικαίωμα πρόσβαλε έτσι την κόρη μας; Η Rukia είναι παραπάνω από τις προσδοκείς κάθε άντρα για να κρίνει αυτός ότι δεν είναι αρκετά όμορφη για να χορέψει μαζί του. Έπρεπε να ήσουν και εσύ εκει για να τον βάλεις στη θέση του» …

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4ο

Η Orihime δεν είχε εκφράσει σε κανένα κάποια ιδιαίτερη συμπάθεια προς το νεαρό, εκτός από την στιγμή που έμεινε μόνη με την πολυαγαπημένη της αδερφή. Ήταν καθισμένη στο κρεβάτι της αδερφής της, φτιάχνοντας περίτεχνα μια πλεξούδα. Πάντα της άρεσε να τη βοηθάει και πόσο μάλλον όταν ασχολιόνταν με τα κοντά αλλά σα μετάξι απαλά μαλλιά της. Απαντώντας στις ερωτήσεις τις αδερφής της, φανερώθηκε η συμπάθεια και ο θαυμασμός που έκρυβε για τον κ.Ishida.

«Είναι τόσο ευγενικός, ευχάριστος χαρακτήρας. Θαρρώ πως αποτελεί παράδειγμα για κάθε νέο, με άψογους τρόπους και τέλεια ανατροφή» Είπε με το συνηθισμένο ονειροπαρμένο τόνο της.

«Και ας μην ξεχνάμε ότι είναι και πολύ όμορφος, γεγονός που τον κάνει το τέλειο χαρακτήρα» Σχολίασε η Rukia με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο να παίζει στις άκρες των χειλιών της.

«Ναι, και αυτό» Απάντησε η αδερφή της με ένα ένθερμο χαμόγελο, έχοντας τα μάγουλά της ελαφρώς κοκκινισμένα «Όμως η κίνησή του να με ζητήσει για δεύτερη φορά σε χορό με εξέπληξε ευχάριστα. Πραγματικά, δεν το περίμενα»

«Μα ποτέ δεν το περιμένεις, σε αντίθεση με εμένα που το θεωρούσα απόλυτα φυσιολογικό και αναμενόμενο να σε ζητήσει για χορό καθώς δεν νομίζω ότι στην πόλη υπάρχει πιο όμορφη και πρόσχαρη κοπέλα από εσένα. Σταμάτα τώρα να ευγνωμονείς τους καλούς του τρόπους. Αλλά για να πω την αλήθεια πρέπει να είναι ένας πολύ γλυκός και ευχάριστος άντρας, σου δίνω την έγκρισή μου να σου αρέσει. Δεν είναι σαν κάτι άλλους ηλίθιους, που ήλπιζαν ότι μ' ένα πολλές φορές άξεστο κομπλιμέντο, θα μπορούσαν να κεντρίσουν το ενδιαφέρων κάποιας κοπέλας»

«Rukia μην το λες αυτό, είμαι σίγουρη ότι απλά ντρεπόντουσαν και γι' αυτό δεν μπορούσαν να εντυπωσιάσου με λόγια αλλά μόνο και το ενδιαφέρων τους ήταν κολακευτικό»

«Αυτή ήταν πάντοτε η μεγαλύτερη διαφορά μας, ότι εσύ θα έβρισκες και στον πιο αισχρό χαρακτήρα του πλανήτη θετικά στοιχεία, χωρίς καν να προσποίησε. Ποτέ δεν βρίσκεις κάποιο άτομο αντιπαθητικό και ορκίζομαι ότι ποτέ δεν σε έχω ακούσει να μιλάς αρνητικά για κάποιον.»

«Πιστεύω ότι πάντα πρέπει να γνωρίσεις καλύτερα κάποιον για να τον κρίνεις, αλλά πάντα λέω την γνώμη μου και αυτό που πραγματικά σκέφτομαι για κάποιο άτομο»

«Γι' αυτό θεωρείται ακόμα πιο αξιοθαύμαστη η ικανότητά σου να θεωρείς καλούς και αγίους όλους. Να συμπαθείς και να παραβλέπεις την ηλιθιότητα των άλλων, να είσαι αμερόληπτος χωρίς να κάνεις επίδειξη, όπως είναι συνηθισμένο, ξεχωρίζοντας πάντα μόνο τα θετικά του χαρακτήρα τους χωρίς να κάνεις καμία αναφορά στα αρνητικά τους, μόνο εσύ μπορείς να το επιτύχεις. Γι αυτό και νομίζω πως υποθέτω σωστά αν πω ότι συμπάθησες και τις αδελφές του, αν και για να πω την αλήθεια, οι πράξεις τους δεν είχαν την ισότιμη ειλικρίνεια με τις δικιές του τις πράξεις»

«Στην αρχή δείχνουν υπεροπτικές ίσως όμως όταν τους μιλήσεις και τις γνωρίσεις καλύτερα θα καταλάβεις, πως είναι πολύ ευχάριστες και ευγενικές» Είπε η Orihime με απτόητο ενθουσιασμό.

Όμως η Rukia που είχε γενικότερα την ικανότητα να διαβάζει τους ανθρώπους σαν ανοιχτά βιβλία, με παρατηρητικότητα και λιγότερη υποχωρητικότητα από την αδελφή της, δεν έγκρινε τις εν λόγω κυρίες. Ενώ άκουγε σιωπηλά την αδελφή της, σκεφτόταν την συμπεριφορά των γυναικών, καταλήγοντας σ' ένα συμπέρασμα, ότι ήταν ύπουλες. Βέβαια, φαινομενικά θεωρούνταν εξαίρετες κυρίες, με καλή αίσθηση του χιούμορ και με ευχάριστο χαρακτήρα όποτε το επιθυμούσαν, έχοντας ένα ευπρεπές παρουσιαστικό, για πολλούς θα αντιπροσώπευαν πρότυπα νεαρών δεσποινίδων. Η καταγωγή τους από μια φημισμένη οικογένεια της βορείου Αγγλίας, έχοντας προίκα είκοσι χιλιάδες λίρες, απόφοιτες ενός από τα πιο φημισμένα παρθεναγωγεία της πόλης, και έχοντας κάθε δικαίωμα να θεωρούν τους εαυτούς τους ανώτερες από πολλούς άλλους και να κρίνουν τους άλλους ως κατώτερους, θα ήταν μια εύστοχη περιγραφή του χαρακτήρα τους.

Όσο για την οικονομική κατάσταση της οικογένειάς τους οφείλεται κατά κύριο λόγο στην τεράστια περιουσία που άφησε ο κ. Ishida στον πολυαγαπημένο του εγγονό. Δεν αποτέλεσε έκπληξη για κανένα το γεγονός ότι προτίμησε να αφήσει την περιουσία του στον εγγονό του και όχι στο γιό του, καθώς οι σχέσεις τους δεν υπήρξαν ποτέ ιδιαίτερα καλές. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για το νεαρό απόγονο, ο οποίος διατηρεί καθαρά τυπικές σχέσεις με τον πατέρα του. Δεν επέλεξε ποτέ να βοηθήσει στην διεύθυνση του νοσοκομείου που είχε ιδρύσει ο πατέρας του, αλλά ακολούθησε το δρόμο που χάραξε ο παππούς του.

Ανάμεσα σε αυτόν και το κ. Kurosaki υπήρχε μια σταθερή φιλία ακλόνητη στο χρόνο και ακατανόητη για πολλά άτομα. Η σύγχυσή τους οφειλόταν –και δικαιολογημένα- στη διαφορετικότητα των χαρακτήρων τους. Δεν μπορούσαν να καταλάβουν το θαυμασμό που έκρυβε ο κ. Kurosaki για την διαχυτικότητα και την ευκαμψία του χαρακτήρα του φίλου του. Ακόμα, ήταν ανίκανοι να διακρίνουν την ευφυΐα του κ. Kurosaki, γεγονός που κέρδιζε την άπλετη εμπιστοσύνη του κ. Ishida προς αυτόν, και για αυτό για οποιοδήποτε θέμα που αντιμετώπιζε θα συμβουλεύονταν το φίλο του. Η σχέση τους βασιζόταν στον αλληλοσεβασμό, στη κατανόηση, μια αδελφική φιλία ήταν βαθιά ριζωμένη μεταξύ των δύο νεαρών. Ωστόσο η διαφορά τους ήταν εμφανής, ενώ ο κ. Ishida θεωρούταν ευχάριστος και με άριστους τρόπους νέος, ο κ.Kurosaki χαρακτηρίζονταν από πολλούς ως υπερόπτης και ψυχρός. Χαρακτηριστικό παράδειγμα, αποτελεί η συζήτησή τους για την προηγούμενη συγκέντρωση. Ο κ. Ishida υποστήριζε ένθερμα ότι δεν έχει περάσει τόσο καλά κάπου στη ζωή του, ενώ ο κ. Kurosaki δήλωσε ότι ήταν κάτι λιγότερο από υποφερτό. Όμως, και ο ίδιος δεν μπόρεσε να αρνηθεί το η δεσποινίς Orihime ήταν μια πολύ όμορφη κοπέλα, με πολύ γλυκό και ειλικρινές χαμόγελο. Στο σημείο αυτό συμφώνησαν και οι αδερφές του φίλου του, λέγοντας ότι πρόκειται για μια πολύ αξιοπρεπέστατη και γλυκιά κοπέλα, ξεφράζοντας την επιθυμία τους να την γνωρίζουν καλύτερα. Έχοντας πλέων την έγκριση όλων των σημαντικών προσώπων του στενού οικογενειακού του περιβάλλοντος, έδωσε το δικαίωμα στον εαυτό του να τη σκέφτεται όπως αυτός ήθελε.

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 5ο

Μια οικογένεια που είχε πολύ στενούς δεσμούς με τους Kuchiki ήταν οι άλλοτε φημισμένοι Ukitake. Ο πατέρας της οικογενείας υπήρξε κάποτε ιππότης στην υπηρεσία του βασιλιά, όμως η ιδιαίτερη μεταχείριση που λάμβανε από τους υπολοίπους δεν ήταν κάτι που ταίριαζε στο χαμηλό τόνων χαρακτήρα του. Ακόμα, και η αμφιταλαντευόμενη κατάσταση της υγείας του προβλημάτιζε και ανησυχούσε πολλές φορές τα μέλη της οικογενείας του και καθότι οικογενειάρχης άντρας, το καθήκον της πατρίδας έρχονταν πάντα δεύτερο μπροστά στο καθήκον της οικογενείας. Γι' αυτό το λόγο και παραιτήθηκε από το αξίωμά του και με μια καλούτσικη περιουσία μετακόμισε ένα μίλι μακριά από το Μέρυτον πραγματοποιώντας την ευχή της οικογενείας του. Η γυναίκα του, η οποία ήταν δίδυμη αδελφή με την κ. Unohana, ήταν ένας γλυκός και καλοσυνάτος άνθρωπος, το οποίο την καθιστούσε αυτόματα τέλεια παρέα για την κ. Kuchiki. Το ζευγάρι αν και υπερήφανο για την κοινωνική τους τάξη, συνέχεια πρόσφεραν ειλικρινείς και απλόχερες φιλοφρονήσεις σ' όλους γύρω τους. Δεν είναι τυχαίο το γεγονός ότι ενώ η κ. Kuchiki δεν είχε κάποια ιδιαίτερη εκτίμηση στην αδερφή της, την κ. Ukitake την λάτρευε.

Η οικογένεια Ukitake απαρτιζόταν από πολλά μέλη, καθώς είχαν πολλά παιδιά εκ των οποίων η μεγαλύτερη κόρη, είκοσι επτά χρονών αυθόρμητη αλλά με ειλικρινή χαρακτήρα, ήταν η πιο στενή φίλη της Rukia. H νεαρή κοπέλα εκτιμούσε στην Tatsuki την αυθεντικότητα του χαρακτήρα της, όπου δεν ανέχονταν τις συμβάσεις και τα πρότυπα της εποχής τους αλλά έκανε την διαφορά. Με μια πιο αγορίστικη συμπεριφορά και εμφάνιση, ενώ αρχικά όλοι ήταν διστακτικοί μαζί της, στη συνέχεια κέρδιζε τον θαυμασμό των περισσοτέρων.

Έτσι η συνάντηση των δεσποινίδων Kuchiki με τις Ukitake ήταν απαραίτητη μετά από τόσα γεγονότα. Γι' αυτό μετά την ημέρα της συγκεντρώσεως έκαναν μια επίσκεψη οι νεαρές κοπέλες στην οικία των φιλενάδων τους, για την ανταλλαγή των απαραίτητων σχολίων.

«Η βραδιά φαίνεται να ξεκίνησε καλά για σένα Ryo» Είπε μια από τις αδελφές Kuchiki στην φίλη της «Αφού ήσουν η πρώτη που διάλεξε για να χορέψει»

«Μπορεί να ξεκίνησε ευνοϊκά για εμένα αλλά μάλλον προτιμάει τη δεύτερη»

«Ω, εννοείς την Orihime υποθέτω, αφού χόρεψε δύο φορές μαζί της. Ναι πραγματικά φάνηκε σαν να τη θαύμαζε ή για να είμαι ειλικρινής όντως τη θαύμαζε από ότι άκουσα ότι ειπώθηκε μ' ένα φίλο του»

«Θα εννοείται τη συζήτηση που είχε με το κ. Mizuiro και την άκουσα εντελώς τυχαία. Μα δεν σας είπα τι ειπώθηκε; Ο κ. Mizuiro ρώτησε τον κ. Ishida πια είναι η γνώμη του για τις χοροεσπερίδες στο Μέρυτον και αν βρίσκει και αυτός πολύ όμορφες τις κοπέλες εδώ, ζητώντας του να του πει ποιά θεωρεί πιο όμορφη «Μα για μένα είναι ολοφάνερο Mizuiro, ότι η πιο όμορφη κοπέλα στο χώρο είναι η δεσποινίς Orihime»

«Μα αυτό είναι σχεδόν ολοφάνερο, θα πίστευε κανείς ότι… Όμως μπορεί εν τέλει να μην οδηγήσει πουθενά.»

«Τα δικά μου κρυφακούσματα ήταν λιγότερο οδυνηρά από τα δικά σου Rukia»Είπε η Ryo μ' ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο «Είναι θαρρώ χίλιες φορές καλύτερο να κρυφακούς τον φίλο του από το κ. Kurosaki. Καημένη Rukia να είσαι απλώς υποφερτή…»

«Σε παρακαλώ μην προσπαθείς να την εξοργίσεις περισσότερο και πρέπει να πω ότι είναι τυχερή που δεν αρέσει σ' ένα τέτοιο άντρα γιατί διαφορετικά θα ήσουν πέρα για πέρα άτυχη. Η κ.Unohana μου είπε ότι ήταν δίπλα της επί μισή ώρα χωρίς να έχει ανοίξει ούτε για μια φορά το στόμα του.»

«Μήπως κάνετε κάποιο λάθος γιατί εγώ τους είδα να μιλάνε κάποια στιγμή» Είπε η Rukia

«Κάνεις λάθος, εκείνη στο τέλος τον ρώτησε πως του φαίνονταν το Νέδερφιλντ με την ελπίδα ότι θα ξεκινούσε κάποιο διάλογο μαζί του, αλλά της απάντησε με ένα τρόπο σαν να ήταν θυμωμένος που του μίλησε»

«Η δεσποινίς Ishida μου είπε ότι ενώ πράγματι φαίνεται απότομος και μοναχικός χαρακτήρας» Εξηγούσε η Orihime «Με τους φίλους του είναι πολύ διαφορετικός σε σημείο όπου να τον θεωρούν και αρκετά ευχάριστο»

«Δεν νομίζω ότι ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο και συγνώμη αλλά δεν πιστεύω λέξη απ' όσα σου είπαν αντίθετα ένας τέτοιος άνθρωπος δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να γίνει συμπαθής σε κάποιον. Όπως όλοι λένε η υπερηφάνειά του τον έχει φάει σε σημείο να έχει αλλοιώσει ότι θετικό μπορεί να είχε ο χαρακτήρας του. Δεν μπορώ να συγχωρέσω τον τρόπο που φέρθηκε στην δεσποινίς Unohana αν και είμαι σίγουρη ότι οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι δεν είχε έρθει η καημένη με δική της άμαξα αλλά με νοικιασμένη. Τέτοιος άνθρωπος είναι»

«Εμένα δεν με πείραξε τόσο αυτό όσο ο τρόπος που συμπεριφέρθηκε στην Rukia» Είπε η Tatsuki «Τόσο αγενής ώστε να μην ήθελε να χορέψει μαζί της»

«Εγώ αν ήμουν στην θέση σου Rukia δεν θα χόρευα άλλη φορά μαζί του» Είπε η μητέρα των κοριτσιών

«Δεν είχα σκοπό και για να είμαι ακριβής ποτέ δεν θα χορέψω με αυτόν τον άντρα»

«_Εμένα_» Είπε η δεσποινίς Ukitake «Στο συγκεκριμένο άντρα δεν με ενοχλεί η υπερηφάνειά του όσο σε άλλους, καθώς θεωρώ ότι είναι δικαιολογημένη. Προέρχεται από μια τόσο αριστοκρατική οικογένεια, με τόσα πλούτη είναι τόσο κομψό και γενικότερα έχει τα πάντα ευνοϊκά σε αυτόν, όπου δεν αποτελεί απορίας άξιο όπου είναι τόσο υπερήφανος αλλά αντίθετα θα έλεγα ότι ο κ. Kurosaki δικαιούται να είναι»

«Έχεις δίκιο σε ότι είπες όμως» Είπε η Rukia με την ένταση να εκπέμπεται ολοκάθαρα στα μάτια της «θα μπορούσα ίσως να συγχωρήσω τη _δική του υπερηφάνεια _αν δεν είχε πληγώσει πρώτα την _δική μου υπερηφάνεια_»

«Έχω διαβάσει πολλές φορές για την υπερηφάνεια και πως επηρεάζει την ανθρώπινη φύση» Η Nanao ξεκίνησε να αναπτύσσει τους συλλογισμούς του με την σιγουριά ότι είχε την ορθότερη άποψη από όλες «Θαρρείς ότι δηλητηριάζει τους ανθρώπους όταν βρίσκεται σε μεγάλο βαθμό στην προσωπικότητα ενός ατόμου. Ελάχιστα άτομα δεν είναι επιρρεπείς σε αυτό, οι περισσότεροι διακατέχονται από ένα αίσθημα αυταρέσκειας εξαιτίας κάποιου προσόντος υπαρκτού ή ανύπαρκτου. Όμως ένα συχνό λάθος που γίνεται είναι η συσχέτιση των λέξεων ματαιοδοξία και υπερηφάνεια καθώς χρησιμοποιούνται πολλές φορές ως συνώνυμες. Κάποιος μπορεί να είναι υπερήφανος χωρίς να είναι ματαιόδοξος, δηλαδή η υπερηφάνεια σχετίζεται με τη γνώμη που έχουμε εμείς για τον εαυτό μας, ενώ η λέξη ματαιοδοξία σχετίζεται με τη γνώμη που θα θέλαμε οι άλλοι να έχουν για εμάς»

«Αν ήμουν τόσο πλούσιος όσο ο κ. Kurosaki» Είπε ένας αδερφός της οικογένειας Ukitake «Θα είχα ένα κοπάδι με σκυλιά και ένα μπουκάλι κρασί στο χέρι και θα εξερευνούσα τα μέρη» Σχολίασε χαλώντας την ατμόσφαιρα που είχε δημιουργήσει η κοπέλα, λαμβάνοντας ένα άγριο βλέμμα από εκείνη.

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 6ο

Πολύ σύντομα οι κυρίες Λόγκμπουρν επισκέφτηκαν εκείνες του Νέδερφιλντ όπως επιβάλλονταν. Με τους ευχάριστους τρόπους και την γεμάτη ζωντάνια προσωπικότητα της, η δεσποινίς Orihime κέρδισε εύκολα την εύνοια της κ. Χέρστ αλλά και της δεσποινίδος Ishida, οι οποίες μολονότι έβρισκαν πέρα για πέρα εκνευριστική την μητέρα της και δεν χρειάζονταν καν να σχολιάσει τις μικρότερες αδερφές της οικογενείας, είχαν εκφράσει μια ιδιαίτερη συμπάθεια προς τις δύο μεγαλύτερες αδερφές. Η Orihime ανταπέδωσε αν όχι με μεγαλύτερο ενθουσιασμό την επιθυμία των γυναικών να γνωριστούν καλύτερα. Ωστόσο, η Rukia δεν είχε την ίδια άποψη με την αδερφή της για αυτές ακόμα και όταν τις γνώρισε καλύτερα. Πίστευε ότι συμπεριφέρονταν σ' όλους ,μηδενός εξαιρουμένης και της ίδιας της αδελφής, με υπεροψία θεωρώντας ότι όλοι είναι πολύ πιο κατώτεροι για να αξίζουν την οποιαδήποτε συναναστροφή μαζί τους, αν και η ευγένεια που έδειχναν στην Orihime είχε κάποια ιδιαίτερη αξία καθώς κατά πάσα πιθανότητα οφειλόταν στην επίδραση που ασκούσε ο θαυμασμός του αδερφού τους. Και πράγματι, κάθε φορά που συναντιόνταν ή αντάλλασε κάποια κουβέντα μαζί της, ο θαυμασμός του ήταν πασιφανές. Για την Rukia ήταν εξίσου προφανές ότι η Orihime σιγά σιγά υπέκυπτε στην προτίμηση που είχε δείξει εξ' αρχής για αυτόν και ότι πλέον βάδιζε με πιο γοργά βήματα προς το μεγάλο έρωτα. Παρ' όλα αυτά διαπίστωνε με ευχαρίστηση ότι τα δυνατά συναισθήματα που έτρεφε η Orihime, δεν θα γίνονταν ευρέως γνωστά καθώς κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να διακρίνει κάποια ειδική μεταχείριση ή συμπεριφορά προς τον κ. Ishida αφού η εύθυμη συμπεριφορά της σε συνδυασμό με την αυτοκυριαρχία που την διακατείχε προς όλους, την προφύλασσε από τις υποψίες των αδιάκριτων. Η Rukia πάντα ένιωθε ότι είχε την υποχρέωση να φροντίζει και να προσέχει την Orihime σαν να ήταν αυτή η μεγαλύτερη αδερφή της, δεν θα άφηνε κανένα να την κακολογήσει μπροστά της, από κάθε νεαρό με άσχημους σκοπούς θα τους απομάκρυνε όλους, σε κάθε αρρώστια της αδερφής της εκείνη την φρόντιζε προσωπικά και γενικότερα θα πίστευε κανείς πως στη σημασία της λέξεως αδελφικού δεσμού και αγάπης θα έβρισκε κανείς τα ονόματα αυτών των δύο κοριτσιών.

«Ίσως είναι ευχάριστο» απάντησε η Mizuho «να μπορείς, σε τέτοιες περιπτώσεις, να παραπλανάς τον κόσμο· κάποτε όμως είναι μειονέκτημα να 'σαι τόσο επιφυλακτική. Αν μια γυναίκα κρύβει την αγάπη της, με την ίδια επιδεξιότητα, και από το αντικείμενο αυτής της αγάπης, μπορεί να χάσει την ευκαιρία να τον κατακτήσει και θα 'ναι τότε ελάχιστη παρηγοριά να πιστεύει ότι και οι άλλοι βρίσκονται στο σκοτάδι. Σχεδόν σε κάθε δεσμό, υπάρχει τόση ευγνωμοσύνη ή ματαιοδοξία, που δε θα ήταν ασφαλές ν' αφήσεις οτιδήποτε στην τύχη του. Μπορούμε όλοι μας ν' αρχίσουμε αυθόρμητα, μια κάποια προτίμηση είναι αρκετά φυσική, ελάχιστοι όμως είν' εκείνοι που έχουν το κουράγιο να ερωτευθούν πραγματικά χωρίς ενθάρρυνση. Στις εννέα απ' τις δέκα περιπτώσεις, καλό θα ήτανε να δείχνει η γυναίκα περισσότερη αγάπη απ' όση αισθάνεται. Η αδελφή σου αρέσει σίγουρα στον Ishida, αν όμως δεν τον ενθαρρύνει εκείνη, ίσως να συνεχίσει απλώς να του αρέσει»

«Θα είναι πολύ κουτός εάν δεν το καταλάβει καθώς εκείνη τον ενθαρρύνει όσο της επιτρέπει η φύση της. Αν μπορώ εγώ να αντιληφθώ τα αισθήματα που δείχνει εκείνη προς αυτόν, πόσο μάλλον ο ίδιος πρέπει να είναι ικανός να τα ανακαλύψει επίσης.» Είπε η Rukia

«Ξεχνάς κάτι πολύ σημαντικό όμως, ότι εκείνος δεν ξέρει το χαρακτήρα της Orihime όσο εσύ, πράγματα τα οποία αποκαλύπτουν το ενδιαφέρον που του δείχνει ενώ σ' εσένα είναι γελοιωδώς φανερά, εκείνος πιθανότατα θα τα ερμηνεύσει ως την συνηθισμένη της συμπεριφορά. Αυτό που θέλω να πω είναι ότι εκείνος δεν είναι σε θέση να κατανοήσει τις μικρές διαφοροποιήσεις που διαπιστώνουμε εμείς στον χαρακτήρα της, γιατί εκείνος τώρα προσπαθεί να την γνωρίσει καλύτερα.»

«Αν όμως μια γυναίκα έχει κάποιο ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον για έναν άντρα εκείνος πλέων καλείται να μαντέψει»

«Αυτά που λες έχουν βάσει όμως προϋποθέτουν να βλέπονται συχνά, κάτι το οποίο δεν συμβαίνει με στην προκείμενη περίπτωση, καθώς ενώ συναντιούνται αρκετά συχνά δεν περνούν πολύ χρόνο μαζί, αυτό βέβαια οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι κάθε φορά βρίσκονται σε μεγάλες ανάμεικτες παρέες, χωρίς να έχουν τη δυνατότητα να συζητούν συνέχεια μεταξύ τους. Γι' αυτό η Orihime καθότι έξυπνη γυναίκα, πρέπει να εκμεταλλεύεται κάθε λεπτό που περνάει μαζί του, δείχνοντας με κάθε ευκαιρία τα αισθήματά της, ώστε να κεντρίσει την αμέριστη προσοχή του. Όταν το κρατά καλά θα έχει όλο το χρόνο να τον ερωτευτεί όσο θελήσει η ψυχή της»

«Το σχέδιό σου θα ήταν πάρα πολύ καλό» Απάντησε η ετοιμόλογη Rukia «αν το ζητούμενο ήταν απλώς ένας καλός γάμος, μ' ένα πλούσιο άντρα ή γενικότερα μ' έναν οποιοδήποτε σύζυγος, τότε θα το εφήρμοζα. Όμως, ξεχνάς κάποια πολύ ουσιώδη πράγματα, το κυριότερο από αυτά είναι ότι η Orihime δεν ενεργεί με βάση κάποιο σχέδιο. Άσε που δεν είναι ακόμα βέβαιη για τα πραγματικά συναισθήματά της. Εξάλλου, δεν μπορεί να ισχυριστεί ότι τον γνωρίζει με τέσσερεις χορούς που της πρόσφερε στο Μέρυτον, με μια φορά που τον συνάντησε ένα πρωί σπίτι του και με κάποια γεύματα που πήραν μαζί. Δεν είναι αρκετό αυτό για να γνωρίσει πραγματικά κάποιον, ή για να το αγαπήσεις» Δήλωσε με πάθος η νεαρή κοπέλα

«Όπως τα παρουσιάζεις εσύ σίγουρα δεν ήταν αρκετός» Απάντησε φανερά εκνευρισμένη με την ετοιμολογία της συνομιλήτριας της «Παρά για να παρατηρήσει τις προτιμήσεις του σε διάφορα φαγητά. Μην ξεχνάς όμως ότι πέρασαν και τέσσερεις βραδιές μαζί και πιστεύω πως αυτές οι τέσσερεις βραδιές ήταν υπέρ αρκετές για να τον γνωρίσει καλύτερα»

«Φυσικά ˙ αυτές οι τέσσερεις βραδιές έδωσαν απλόχερα τη δυνατότητα στους δύο τους να μάθουν πιο είδους χορού προτιμούσαν, αλλά ας μην γελιόμαστε ο χρόνος που πέρασαν μαζί δεν είναι αρκετός για να γνωρίσει ο ένας τα αρνητικά και τα θετικά του χαρακτήρα του άλλου, όπως φαντάζομαι δεν έγινε και καμιά σπουδαία ανακάλυψη»

«Όπως και να 'χουν τα πράγματα» είπε η Mizuho«εύχομαι στην Orihime, από καρδιάς, κάθε επιτυχία και πιστεύω πως, είτε τον παντρευτεί αύριο κιόλας είτε μελετήσει πρώτα το χαρακτήρα του επί δωδεκάμηνο, οι πιθανότητές της για ευτυχία είναι οι ίδιες. Η ευτυχία στο γάμο είναι καθαρά θέμα τύχης. Ακόμη κι αν γνωρίζουν τέλεια το χαρακτήρα ο ένας του άλλου ή αν οι χαρακτήρες τους ήταν ήδη εντελώς όμοιοι, αυτό δεν ευνοεί την ευτυχία τους ούτε στο ελάχιστο. Γίνονται πάντα τόσο ανόμοιοι, στη συνέχεια, ώστε να βρίσκουν αρκετούς λόγους για να ενοχλείται ο ένας απ' τον άλλο. Είναι καλύτερα λοιπόν να γνωρίζεις όσο το δυνατόν λιγότερο τα ελαττώματα του προσώπου με το οποίο πρόκειται να περάσεις την υπόλοιπη ζωή σου».

«Πραγματικά με κάνεις να γελώ Mizuho αλλά και να απορώ εάν εσύ θα εφάρμοζες όσα ισχυρίζεσαι εδώ; Θα δεχόσουν πράγματι να περάσεις το υπόλοιπο της ζωής σου μ' έναν άντρα που δε ξέρεις τίποτα γι' αυτόν; Ξέρω πολύ καλά ότι ούτε εσύ θα ενεργούσες με αυτό τον τρόπο»

Όσο η Rukia ασχολούνταν με το ειδύλλιο της αδερφής της με το νεαρό κύριο, δεν θα φαντάζονταν ποτέ, ότι η ίδια θα αποτελούσε αντικείμενο αν όχι επίκεντρο σκέψης και ίσως θαυμασμού για το φίλο του. Ο Ichigo Kurosaki ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσε να διανοηθεί ότι θα μπορούσε να σκεφτεί με κάποιο θετικό τρόπο τη συγκεκριμένη γυναίκα, όπου αρχικά την έβρισκε μερικώς χαριτωμένη. Στον χορό τη κοίταζε χωρίς θαυμασμό, χωρίς να του προξενεί κάποιο ενδιαφέρον αλλά μάλλον το αντίθετο. Τη θεωρούσε μια χωρίς τρόπους νεαρή κυρία, η οποία ήταν ανάξια οποιουδήποτε είδος ενδιαφέροντος από άντρα, καθώς ούτε ωραία εμφάνιση είχε αλλά ούτε και ευπρεπής τρόπους. Στους φίλους του θα την χαρακτήριζε με άσχημα σχόλια, όποτε την έβλεπε την κοίταζε για να μπορεί να την κριτικάρει καλύτερα, ψάχνοντας περισσότερα αρνητικά στοιχεία πάνω της για να πυροδοτήσει την ήδη αρνητική εικόνα που είχε σχηματίσει για αυτήν. Όμως, χωρίς ούτε ο ίδιος να έχει κάνει σαφές στους φίλους του την ασχήμια του προσώπου της, άρχισε να ανακαλύπτει πόσο ασυνήθιστα όμορφα και εκφραστικά ήταν τα μοβ μάτια της, τα οποία της πρόσδιδαν μια γοητευτική εξυπνάδα στο λευκό πρόσωπό της, ανόμοια με κάθε άλλου είδους που έχει συναντήσει έως τώρα σε κοπέλα. Μετά αυτήν τη δυσάρεστη ανακάλυψη ακολούθησαν και άλλες, πολλές. Ακόμα και αν είχε ασυνήθιστα χαμηλό ύψος για κοπέλα, της έδινε μια νότα ανεμελιάς και όταν με κριτικό ύφος διαπίστωσε την έλλειψη τέλειας συμμετρίας στο σώμα της δεν μπόρεσε παρά να παραδεχτεί ότι η σιλουέτα της ήταν ανάλαφρη, ευχάριστη. Ένα από τα χειρότερα αρνητικά που διαπίστωνε στο χαρακτήρα της και υποστήριζε φανατικά ήταν ότι οι τρόποι της δεν είχαν σχέση μ' εκείνους του καλού κόσμου, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί το γεγονός ότι θαύμαζε την ενεργητικότητα της και ότι ήταν βαθύτατα γοητευμένος από την αβίαστη ευθυμία και ειλικρίνειά της. Η Rukia δεν είχε ιδέα για τον τρόπο που τη σκέφτονταν, στο μυαλό της ήταν κάποιος ο οποίος ήταν αποκρουστικός σε όλους –όχι λόγο εμφάνισης καθώς θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί πολύ όμορφος- αλλά λόγω χαρακτήρα και είχε αρνηθεί να χορέψει μαζί της, επειδή δεν τη θεωρούσε αρκετά όμορφη.

Ο κ. Kurosaki ένιωσε σιγά σιγά αλλά έντονα την επιθυμία να τη γνωρίσει καλύτερα, η περιέργειά του να μάθει για αυτήν περισσότερα τον οδήγησε στη κίνηση να ακούει προσεχτικά τις συζητήσεις τις με το σερ Ukitake κάτι το οποίο μετά από κάποια ώρα δεν έμεινε απαρατήρητο από τη νεαρή κοπέλα.

«Μήπως ξέρεις γιατί με κοιτάει ο κ. Kurosaki με αυτόν τον τρόπο, όταν συζητώ με τον σερ Ukitake; » Ρώτησε η νεαρή κοπέλα φανερά εκνευρισμένη

«Σε αυτήν την ερώτηση μόνο ο κ. Kurosaki μπορεί να απαντήσει» Αποκρίθηκε η Mizuho

«Όμως αν συνεχίσει το ειρωνικό βλέμμα που έχει αυτή τη στιγμή, είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα φερθώ με την αγένεια που του αρμόζει γιατί διαφορετικά θα αρχίζω να φοβάμαι ότι το άσχημο και συνεχώς συνοφρυωμένο πρόσωπό του θα στοιχειώνει τα όνειρά μου και θα κάνει πιο τρομακτικούς του εφιάλτες μου»

Στη συνέχεια πλησίασε τις κοπέλες χωρίς να έχει πρόθεση να της μιλήσει για αυτό η φίλη της την βοήθησε να αναφερθεί στο θέμα. Έτσι αρπάζοντας την ευκαιρία στράφηκε η Rukia με ελαφρώς ειρωνικό βλέμμα στον νεαρό και του μίλησε

«Δεν βρίσκετε, κ. Kurosaki, ότι εκφράστηκα ασυνήθιστα καλά όταν πειράζοντας τον σερ Ukitake του έλεγα να δώσει προς τιμήν μας ένα χορό στο Μέρυτον; »

«Με πάρα πολύ ζωντάνια… Όπως είναι φυσικό πάντα τέτοιου είδους θέματα έχουν μια ξεχωριστή επιρροή στις κυρίες»

«Μας αδικείτε…»

«Παρακολουθήστε τώρα που ήρθε η δική της σειρά να τη πειράξουν» Είπε η Mizuho με ένα ευφυές χαμόγελο στα χείλη της «Σήκω να παίξεις στο όργανο όποιο κομμάτι θέλεις, και γρήγορα όλοι αδημονούν να ακούσουν λίγη καλή μουσική.»

«Τι παράξενο πλάσμα που είσαι για φίλη, δεν σε καταλαβαίνω. Αν η ματαιοδοξία ήταν να ασχοληθώ με τη μουσική θα ήσουν ανεκτίμητη για αυτή σου τη πρόταση. Όμως, είμαι σίγουρη ότι γνωρίζεις καλύτερα από τον κάθε ένα ότι δεν έχω τέτοιους σκοπούς, όπως είμαι σίγουροι ότι όλοι οι αξιότιμοι κύριοι και κυρίες που έχουν συγκεντρωθεί σήμερα εδώ, είναι συνηθισμένοι σε εξαίρετους μουσικούς.» Όταν όμως η φίλη της συνέχιζε να επιμένει, λέγοντας ότι δεν υπάρχει καλύτερη διασκέδαση από την ζωντανή μουσική, η νεαρή κοπέλα ενέδωσε. Πριν όμως απομακρυνθεί από το κ. Kurosaki με σοβαρό βλέμμα το κοίταξε στα ανοιχτόχρωμα καστανά του μάτια. «Υπάρχει μια ωραία παλιά ρήση που, φυσικά, όλοι οι παρόντες τη γνωρίζουν — "Φύλα την ανάσα σου για να κρυώσεις τη σούπα σου" — κι εγώ θα φυλάξω τη δική μου για να τραγουδήσω».

Η ερμηνεία της ήταν αρκετά ευχάριστη καθώς είχε μια καθαρή και ιδιαίτερη φωνή, παρ' όλα αυτά δεν θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί σπουδαία. Μετά από δύο με τρία κομμάτια που εκτέλεσε, την θέση της στο πιάνο την πήρε ανυπόμονα η αδερφή της Nanao, η οποία καθότι πιο αδικημένη της οικογενείας είχε δουλέψει πολύ σκληρά για να αναπτύξει ιδιαίτερες ικανότητες. Κάποια άτομα είχαν ήδη ξεκινήσει το χορό με μεγάλο ενθουσιασμό.

Ο κ. Kurosaki στέκονταν σε μια γωνία με σιωπηλή δυσφορία και αντιπάθεια για τέτοιου είδους διασκέδαση, χαμένος στις σκέψεις τόσο πολύ ώστε δεν είχε αντιληφθεί ότι ακριβώς δίπλα του στέκονταν ο σερ Ukitake.

«Τι ωραίος τρόπος διασκέδασης που είναι ο χορός κ. Kurosaki, και μόνο παρακολουθώντας τους νέους να χορεύουν γεμίζει κάθε άνθρωπο ενέργεια και δύναμη, και κατά τη γνώμη μου αποτελεί δείγμα πολιτισμού για την κάθε κοινωνία, δεν συμφωνείται αγαπητέ μου; »

«Ασφαλώς σερ, επίσης είναι μια ικανότητα που μπορεί να την αποκτήσει ακόμα και κάποιος που ζει μακριά από τον πολιτισμό. Κάθε άγριος μπορεί να χορέψει με τον δικό του τρόπο»

Ο κ. Ukitake αποκρίθηκε απλά με ένα χαμόγελο. «Ο φίλος σας είναι καταπληκτικός χορευτής» Βλέποντας πως δεν είχε σκοπό να κάνει κάποιο σχόλιο στην παρατήρησή του συνέχισε «Και είμαι σίγουρος πως είστε και εσείς ειδήμων σε αυτό το τομέα»

«Αν ανακαλώ σωστά με έχετε δει να χορεύω»

«Και ήταν ένα εξαίρετο θέαμα. Το συνηθίζετε;»

«Όχι, καθόλου συχνά»

«Μα είναι τιμή να χορεύατε και εσείς»

«Ας πούμε ότι είναι κάτι το οποίο μπορώ να αποφύγω και δεν αρνούμαι την ευκαιρία αυτή»

«Έχετε σπίτι στην πόλη;»

Ο συνομιλητής του φανερά μην έχοντας διάθεση για συνομιλία κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι. Έτσι, όταν ο σερ Ukitake είδε τη Rukia να έρχεται προς το μέρος τους, θεώρησε ότι θα ήταν πολύ ιπποτικό να προτείνει το εξής:

«Αγαπημένη μου Rukia, γιατί δεν χορεύεται; Κύριε Kurosaki επιτρέψτε μου να σας προτείνω αυτήν την αιθέρια παρουσία ως ντάμα σας για ένα χορό» Και χωρίς κάποια προειδοποιήσει έπιασε το χέρι της κοπέλας και ήταν έτοιμος να το δώσει στο νεαρό κύριο, ο οποίος εντελώς έκπληκτος από την τροπή ήταν έτοιμος να το δεχτεί εάν δεν το είχε τραβήξει ενοχλημένη η ίδια

«Συγνώμη αλλά με παρεξηγήσατε. Δεν ερχόμουν προς το μέρος σας με την ελπίδα εύρεσης ενός καβαλιέρου»

Ο κ. Kurosaki με άπλετη ευγένεια της ζήτησε να του χαρίσει ένα χορό. Όμως εκείνη αμετάπειστη και ανεπηρέαστη από τις παρακλήσεις του σερ Ukitake δεν άλλαζε γνώμη.

«Σας παρακαλώ δεσποινίς Rukia χορεύεται απλά υπέροχα. Γι' αυτό μην μου στερείται την ευκαιρία να σας θαυμάσω να χορεύεται με τον εξαίρετο αυτόν εδώ νεαρό κύριο, ο οποίος ενώ απεχθάνεται τέτοιου είδους διασκέδαση, δεν θα αρνηθεί να μας προσφέρει για λίγο αυτήν την ικανοποίηση.»

«Μα φυσικά δεν θα το αρνούνταν καθώς ο κ. Kurosaki είναι η προσωποποίηση της ευγένειας» Η ειρωνεία στην φωνή της Rukia δεν κρυβόταν.

«Πραγματικά είναι και αν σκεφτούμε πόσο δελεαστική είναι η ιδέα να χορέψει κάποιος με μια ντάμα σαν εσάς…»

Η Rukia τον κοίταξε με ένα πειραχτικό βλέμμα και αποχώρησε από την συντροφιά τους. Η αντίστασή της που είχε προβάλλει να χορέψει μαζί του δεν είχε μειώσει ούτε στο ελάχιστο την εικόνα της στον κ. Kurosaki, ο οποίος –ξαφνιασμένος με τον εαυτό του- κυριαρχούνταν από ένα παράξενο αίσθημα ευφορίας.

«Θαρρώ πως μαντεύω τι ονειροπολείτε» Είπε η δεσποινίς Ishida

«Δεν το νομίζω»

«Σκέφτεστε τι ανυπόφορα και ενοχλητικά είναι να χάνει κανείς με αυτό τον τρόπο το χρόνο του, βλέποντας τέτοιους ανθρώπους να διασκεδάζουν κατά αυτό το γελοίο τρόπο. Και συμφωνώ απόλυτα μαζί σας καθώς έχω ακριβώς την ίδια άποψη. Για αυτό θα ήθελα πολύ να ακούσω τις επικρίσεις σας»

«Θα σας απογοητεύσω γιατί ο ειρμός των σκέψεών μου είχε μια εντελώς διαφορετική κατεύθυνση. Η σκέψη μου είναι απασχολημένη με πολύ πιο ευχάριστα πράγματα, συγκεκριμένα σκεφτόμουν πως δυο υπέροχα μάτια μπορούν να προσφέρουν τέτοια πρωτόγνωρη για εμένα απόλαυση, όταν συνοδεύονται από ένα τόσο όμορφο γυναικείο πρόσωπο.»

Έκπληκτη η νεαρή κυρία τον κοίταξε κατάματα και ζήτησε να μάθει ποια ήταν η τυχερή που ενέπνεε τέτοιες σκέψεις. Ο κ. Kurosaki χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό αποκρίθηκε

«Η δεσποινίς Rukia Kuchiki» Προς δυσαρέστηση της νεαρής κοπέλας, για πρώτη φορά στο πρόσωπο του νεαρού άντρα είχε αποτυπωθεί μια έκφραση ανεξήγητη αλλά γεμάτη ένταση και κάτι ακόμα…θαυμασμό;

«Την δεσποινίδα Rukia Kuchiki;» Τον κοίταξε ελαφρώς ταραγμένη «Μπορώ να πω ότι μένω κατάπληκτη. Αλήθεια, πόσο καιρό έχει την εύνοιά σας, και πότε θα μπορέσω να σας ευχηθώ τα καλύτερα;» Μόλις ξεστόμισε αυτά τα λόγια, το πρόσωπο του Kurosaki επέστρεψε στη συνηθισμένη του έκφραση, την οποία συχνά πολλοί παρομοίαζαν με κάποιου που είναι μονίμως θυμωμένος με κάτι.

«Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι θα καταλήγατε σ' ένα τέτοιο συμπέρασμα, βλέπετε στο μυαλό των γυναικών τα γεγονότα έχουν αυτή τη σειρά, ενδιαφέρον μετά έρωτας και εν τέλει γάμος.»

«Αν τα πράγματα είναι τόσο σοβαρά τότε θεωρώ ήδη το θέμα λήξαν. Μάλλον, πρέπει να είστε πολύ χαρούμενος που θα έχετε μια τόσο γοητευτική πεθερά η οποία θα είναι συνέχεια μαζί σας»

Την άκουγε, με πλήρη αδιαφορία, να διασκεδάζει κατ' αυτό τον τρόπο και, καθώς η αταραξία του την είχε πείσει ότι δεν υπήρχε κανένας κίνδυνος, συνέχισε να ευφυολογεί ασυγκράτητη.

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 9ο

Ολόκληρη σχεδόν η ακίνητη περιουσία του κυρίου Kuchiki συνίστατο σε ένα κτήμα που του απέδιδε δύο χιλιάδες το χρόνο και το οποίο, δυστυχώς για τις κόρες του, ελλείψει άρρενος κληρονόμου, θα μεταβιβαζόταν σε κάποιο μακρινό συγγενή· η δε περιουσία της μητέρας τους, καίτοι αρκετή για την κοινωνική της θέση, δεν επαρκούσε για να καλυφθεί η ανεπάρκεια της δικής του. Ο πατέρας της ήταν κάποτε δικηγόρος στο Μέρυτον και της είχε αφήσει τέσσερις χιλιάδες λίρες. Είχε μιαν αδελφή παντρεμένη με κάποιον κύριο Ogawa, παλιό υπάλληλο του πατέρα τους και διάδοχό του στο γραφείο, και έναν αδελφό, εγκατεστημένο στο Λονδίνο, με αξιοπρεπές επάγγελμα.

Το χωριό Λόγκμπουρν απείχε μόλις ένα μίλι από το Μέρυτον, απόσταση πολύ βολική για τις νεαρές κυρίες που πήγαιναν, συνήθως, εκεί τρεις τέσσερις φορές τη βδομάδα, για να επισκεφθούν τη θεία τους, καθώς κι ένα κατάστημα μόδας, ακριβώς απέναντι. Οι δύο νεότερες της οικογένειας, η Momo και η Ririn, ήταν ιδιαίτερα συνεπείς σ' αυτές τις επισκέψεις· το μυαλό τους ήταν πιο κούφιο απ' των αδελφών τους και, όταν δεν είχαν τίποτε καλύτερο να κάνουν, ένας περίπατος ως το Μέρυτον ήταν απαραίτητος για να περάσει ευχάριστα το πρωινό τους και να εξασφαλίσουν θέματα συζήτησης για το βράδυ. Και όσο φτωχή κι αν είναι γενικά η επαρχία σε ειδήσεις, αυτές πάντα κατάφερναν να μάθουν μερικές από τη θεία τους. Τώρα, μάλιστα, είχανε πλούσιες προμήθειες και σε ειδήσεις και σε ευτυχία λόγω της πρόσφατης αφίξεως στην περιοχή ενός συντάγματος εθνοφυλακής, που επρόκειτο να περάσει εκεί όλο το χειμώνα και που είχε το διοικητήριό του στο Μέρυτον.

Οι επισκέψεις τους στην κυρία Ogawa απέδιδαν τώρα εξαιρετικά ενδιαφέρουσες πληροφορίες. Κάθε μέρα προσέθετε και κάτι καινούριο στις γνώσεις τους για τα ονόματα και τις σχέσεις των αξιωματικών. Τα καταλύματά τους σύντομα έπαψαν να αποτελούν μυστικό και σε λίγο άρχισαν να γνωρίζουν και τους ίδιους τους αξιωματικούς. Ο κύριος Ogawa τούς επισκέφθηκε όλους κι αυτό άνοιξε για τις ανιψιές του άγνωστους, μέχρι τότε, ορίζοντες ευτυχίας. Δε μιλούσαν πια παρά μόνο για τους αξιωματικούς. Όσο για τη μεγάλη περιουσία του κυρίου Ishida, που στη σκέψη της και μόνο η μητέρα τους πετούσε στους ουρανούς, στα δικά τους μάτια δεν είχε καμιά αξία συγκρινόμενη με τη στολή ενός σημαιοφόρου.

Ένα πρωί όπου ο κύριος Kuchiki παρατηρούσε τις δυο νεότερες κόρες του να συζητούν τόσο ένθερμα επί του θέματος, παρατήρησε ψυχρά

«Δεν ήθελα να το παραδεχτώ πιο μπροστά αλλά τώρα δεν υπάρχει λόγος να το αρνούμαι από τον τρόπο που σας ακούω να μιλάτε είμαι σίγουρος ότι είστε τα δύο πιο ανόητα κορίτσια της περιοχής. Το είχα υποπτευθεί αλλά τώρα είμαι πεπεισμένος»

Ακούγοντας να λέει αυτά τα λόγια ο πατέρας της, η Momo ντροπιασμένη έσκυψε το κεφάλι της ενώ η Ririn αγνόησε πλήρως τον πατέρα της και συνέχισε να φλυαρεί.

«Μένω έκπληκτη πόσο εύκολα κακολογείται τα ίδια σας τα παιδιά» Είπε ταραγμένη η κ. Kuchiki «Αν ήταν να καταλογίσω κάποια παιδιά ως ανόητα, σίγουρα δεν θα ήταν τα δικά μας»

«Αν τα παιδιά μου είναι όντως ανόητα, τουλάχιστον θεωρώ ότι θα έχω τη σύνεση να το καταλάβω»

«Ναι αλλά στην πραγματικότητα είναι όλα τους πανέξυπνα»

«Με έκπληξη διαπιστώνω ότι εν τέλει οι απόψεις μας δεν συμπίπτουν πάντα, καθώς πρέπει να διαφέρουμε πάρα πολύ για να τις θεωρείται εσείς έξυπνες και εγώ επιεικώς ηλίθιες»

«Byakuya-sama δεν θα περιμένατε φυσικά κορίτσια τέτοιας ηλικίας να έχουν τη λογική και τη σύνεση του πατέρα και της μητέρας τους. Όταν φτάσουν στην ηλικία μας είμαι πεπεισμένη ότι δεν θα τους ενδιαφέρουν τέτοια πράγματα. Να σας εξομολογηθώ ότι και εγώ στην ηλικία τους, είχα μια τέτοια φαντασίωση, και μπορώ να πω ότι και τώρα καμαρώνω τους στρατιωτικούς. Όμως, με τα χρόνια έρχεται και η ωριμότητα, δεν μπορείτε να περιμένετε από τα συγκεκριμένα παιδιά να επιδείξουν την ωριμότητα που έχουν δείξει μόνο λίγα»

«Μαμά» φώναξε η Ririn «η θεία λέει ότι ο συνταγματάρχης Φόρστερ και ο λοχαγός Κάρτερ δεν πηγαίνουν πια τόσο συχνά στη δεσποινίδα Γουότσον, όσο όταν πρωτοήρθαν τους βλέπει τώρα, πολύ συχνά, να στέκονται στη βιβλιοθήκη Κλαρκ».

Ένα γράμμα το οποίο προέρχονταν από το Νέδερφιλντ κανείς δεν θα φαντάζονταν ότι θα προκαλούσε τέτοια αναταραχή στην κ. Kuchiki, η οποία δεν άφηνε με τις συνεχείς ερωτήσεις της, την Orihime να διαβάσει.

«Άντε γλυκεία μου, διάβαζε πιο γρήγορα, τι γράφουν; Από ποιόν είναι;»

«Είναι από τη δεσποινίς Ishida» Αποκρίθηκε η Orihime και άρχιζε να διαβάζει φωναχτά

Αγαπητή μου φίλη,

Αν δεν έχετε την ευσπλαχνία να γευματίσετε σήμερα με τη Λουίζα κι εμένα, κινδυνεύουμε να μισήσουμε η μία την άλλη για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής μας, καθότι μια ολοήμερη, τετ - α - τετ, συνάντηση μεταξύ δύο γυναικών είναι αδύνατον να μην καταλήξει σε καβγά. Ελάτε το ταχύτερο δυνατό μετά τη λήψη του παρόντος. Ο αδελφός μου και οι άλλοι κύριοι πρόκειται να γευματίσουν με τους αξιωματικούς.

Δική σας πάντα,

ΚΑΡΟΛΑΪΝ ISHIDA

«Με τους αξιωματικούς!» φώναξε η Ririn. «Απορώ πώς δε μας είπε τίποτε η θεία».

«Θα γευματίσουν έξω» είπε η κυρία Hisana «τι ατυχία!»

«Μπορώ να πάρω την άμαξα;» ρώτησε η Orihime.

«Όχι, καλή μου, το χρειάζεται ο πατέρας σου λυπάμαι. Ωστόσο αν πας εκεί πριν τη βροχή θα καταφέρεις να διανυκτερεύσεις εκεί κιόλας ».

«Αυτό θα ήταν καλό σχέδιο» είπε η Rukia «αν ήσασταν σίγουρη ότι δε θα προσφέρονταν να τη φέρουν πίσω αυτοί».

«Εγώ θα προτιμούσα να πάω με την άμαξα».

«Μα, αγαπητή μου, ο πατέρας σου δεν μπορεί να διαθέσει τα άλογα, είμαι σίγουρη. Τα χρειάζεστε στο κτήμα, έτσι δεν είναι, κύριε Κuchiki;»

«Στο κτήμα τα χρειάζομαι πολύ συχνότερα απ' όσο μπορώ να τα έχω».

«Αν όμως τα έχετε σήμερα» είπε η Rukia «θα εκπληρωθεί ο σκοπός της μητέρας».

Τελικά, κατάφερε να αποσπάσει απ' τον πατέρα της την ομολογία ότι τα άλογα ήταν κλεισμένα. Ως εκ τούτου, η Orihime ήταν αναγκασμένη να πάει με το άλογο ιππασίας και η μητέρα της τη συνόδευσε ως την πόρτα. Εν τέλει τα προγνωστικά για άσχημο καιρό βγήκαν πραγματικά αληθινά, αφού ξέσπασε ισχυρή μπόρα. Οι αδελφές της άρχισαν να ανησυχούν πάρα πολύ ώσπου η μητέρα τους άρχισε να αρρωσταίνει από την ανησυχία της για την κόρη της. Η βροχή συνεχίστηκε για όλο το βράδυ- γεγονός που σήμαινε ότι η Orihime ήταν αναγκασμένη να μείνει εκεί- και αποτελούσε τη μόνη θετική σκέψη της κυρίας Kuchiki.

Το επόμενο πρωί πριν καλά ξημερώσει ένα σημείωμα για την δεσποινίς Kuchiki έφτασε από το Νέδερφιλντ, με έναν από τους υπηρέτες τους.

Πολυαγαπημένη μου Rukia,

Νιώθω πολύ άσχημα σήμερα το πρωί, πράγμα που οφείλεται, υποθέτω, στο ότι έγινα μούσκεμα χτες. Οι ευγενικοί μου φίλοι δε θέλουν ούτε ν' ακούσουν ότι θα φύγω από δω αν δεν καλυτερεύσει πρώτα η κατάστασή μου. Επιμένω επίσης να μ' εξετάσει ο κύριος Τζόουνς. Μην ανησυχήσετε λοιπόν αν ακούσετε ότι ήρθε να με δει. Άλλωστε, αν εξαιρέσουμε έναν πονόλαιμο κι έναν πονοκέφαλο, δεν έχω τίποτε άλλο σοβαρό.

Δική σου κτλ

Orihime

Αυτό το γράμμα ήταν αρκετό για να πάρει την απόφασή της η Rukia. Βέβαια, δεν βρήκε σύμφωνη την μητέρα της, αλλά ποτέ μέχρι τώρα δεν έμεινε μακριά από την αδερφή της, και σίγουρα η κακοκαιρία δεν θα την εμπόδιζε ούτε αυτήν τη φορά.

«Που πας με τέτοιο καιρό; Θες να αρρωστήσεις και εσύ; Η αδερφή σου τουλάχιστον είχε λόγο που πήγε»

«Και εγώ έχω» Την διέκοψε η Rukia «Η αδερφή μου με χρειάζεται και με κατακλυσμό εγώ πάλι θα πήγαινα κοντά της.» Με αυτά τα λόγια και απολύτως αποφασισμένη ξεκίνησε για να φύγει. Όμως, οι μικρότερες της αδερφές της ζήτησαν να έρθουν και αυτές μαζί

«Αν βιαστούμε λίγο» είπε η Momo καθώς βάδιζαν «μπορεί να προλάβουμε να δούμε το λοχαγό Κάρτερ πριν φύγει».

Κάπου εκεί, όταν έφτασαν στο Μέρυτον χώρισαν και οι δρόμοι τους. Η Rukia με ταχύ βήμα διέσχισε το ένα χωράφι μετά το άλλο, πηδώντας φράχτες και νερολακκούβες. Ώσπου αντίκρισε το σπίτι, έχοντας πλέον γίνει μούσκεμα από την βροχή, με χτυπημένους αστραγάλους, λασπωμένες κάλτσες και ελαφρώς αναψοκοκκινισμένο πρόσωπο.

Την οδήγησαν στη μικρή τραπεζαρία, όπου ήταν όλοι συγκεντρωμένοι, εκτός από την Orihime, και όπου η εμφάνιση της προκάλεσε μεγάλη έκπληξη. Το γεγονός ότι είχε περπατήσει τρία μίλια τόσο νωρίς, με τόσο άσχημο καιρό και ολομόναχη, ήταν σχεδόν απίστευτο για την κυρία Χερστ και τη δεσποινίδα Ishida και η Rukia ήταν σίγουρη ότι ένιωθαν περιφρόνηση για την πράξη της αυτή. Την υπεδέχθησαν ωστόσο πολύ ευγενικά και στη συμπεριφορά του αδελφού τους υπήρχε κάτι περισσότερο από ευγένεια· καλή διάθεση και καλοσύνη. Ο κύριος Kurosaki μίλησε ελάχιστα και ο κύριος Χερστ δεν άνοιξε καν το στόμα του. Ο πρώτος είχε ανησυχήσει όσο δεν περιγράφεται, αν και βέβαια ποτέ δεν θα το παραδεχόταν στους άλλους. Ωστόσο ο θαυμασμός του για την συγκεκριμένη κοπέλα ήταν αμείωτος, η πράξη της ήταν μοναδική και ήταν σίγουρος ότι ελάχιστες θα ακολουθούσαν το παράδειγμά της. Ο δυναμισμός στο πρόσωπό της του δημιουργούσε πρωτόγνωρα συναισθήματα, ο ενοχλητικός πόνος στο στομάχι τον εκνεύριζε αλλά κάθε φορά που θα τολμούσε να κλέψει ένα βλέμμα στο πρόσωπό της, δεν μπορούσε να αγνοήσει τα ζεστά συναισθήματα, που έτρεμε να μην καθρεπτιστούν στο πρόσωπό του. Ο δεύτερος το μόνο που σκεφτόταν ήταν το πρόγευμά του.

Οι απαντήσεις στις ερωτήσεις της για την κατάσταση της αδελφής της δεν ήταν πολύ ευνοϊκές. Η δεσποινίς Kuchiki είχε κοιμηθεί άσχημα και, μολονότι όρθια, είχε υψηλό πυρετό και δεν ήταν σε θέση να εγκαταλείψει το δωμάτιό της. Η Rukia χάρηκε που την οδήγησαν αμέσως σ' αυτήν και η Orihime, που μόνον από φόβο να μην προκαλέσει ανησυχία ή ενόχληση δεν είχε εκφράσει στο σημείωμά της τη σφοδρή επιθυμία της για μια τέτοια επίσκεψη, ενθουσιάστηκε μόλις την είδε. Ωστόσο, δεν ήταν σε θέση να μιλήσει πολύ και, όταν η δεσποινίς Ishida τις άφησε μόνες, το μόνο που επεχείρησε ήταν να εκφράσει την ευγνωμοσύνη της για την εξαιρετική καλοσύνη με την οποία της φέρονταν. Η Rukia την άκουγε σιωπηλή.

Όταν τέλειωσε το πρόγευμα, στη συντροφιά προστέθηκαν και οι δύο αδελφές. Η Rukia, βλέποντας πόση στοργή και ενδιαφέρον έδειχναν για την Orihime, άρχισε να τις συμπαθεί και η ίδια. Κάποια στιγμή, έφθασε ο φαρμακοποιός και, αφού εξέτασε την ασθενή του, είπε, όπως ήταν άλλωστε φανερό, ότι είχε αρπάξει άγριο κρύωμα και ότι έπρεπε να ληφθούν οι καλύτερες προφυλάξεις. Τη συμβούλευσε λοιπόν να επιστρέψει στο κρεβάτι και της υποσχέθηκε ορισμένα ροφήματα. Η συμβουλή του εισακούσθηκε αμέσως καθότι και ο πυρετός είχε ανεβεί και ο πονοκέφαλος είχε γίνει οξύτατος. Η Rukia δεν εγκατέλειψε ούτε στιγμή το δωμάτιο και οι άλλες κυρίες πηγαινοέρχονταν συχνά· απόντων των κυρίων, δεν είχαν στην ουσία και τίποτε άλλο να κάνουν.

Όταν το ρολόι χτύπησε τρεις, η Rukia συνειδητοποίησε ότι ήταν ώρα να φύγει και το ανακοίνωσε με μεγάλη απροθυμία. Η δεσποινίς Ishida της πρόσφερε την άμαξα και, με λίγη ακόμη πίεση, θα είχε δεχθεί, όταν η Orihime έδειξε τόσο ανήσυχη που θα την αποχωριζόταν, ώστε η δεσποινίς Ishida αναγκάστηκε να μετατρέψει την προσφορά της άμαξας σε πρόσκληση να μείνει προς το παρόν στο Νέδερφιλντ. Η Rukia δέχτηκε με μεγάλη ευγνωμοσύνη και αμέσως στάλθηκε υπηρέτης στο Λόγκμπουρν για να ενημερώσει την οικογένεια και να φέρει μερικά ρούχα.


End file.
